für meine Liebe, Gilbert
by YAOISTACABREADA
Summary: Gilbert se pregunta como lo hace Roderic para hechizarle con su música
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Hetalia no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo)**

Gilbert pulsó un par de teclas al azar, sin importarle realmente el sonido excesivamente agudo que emitió el piano. El albino no comprendía como Austria lograba hacer que sonaran hermosas melodías con tan solo posar sus delgados dedos en el instrumente. Debía de ser magia, por lo menos Prusia no le encontraba otra explicación. Observó con curiosidad el piano, en el que se notaba claramente la huella de su dueño: las teclas un poco gastadas por el uso constante del instrumento, la pintura negra clareaba allí donde el austríaco solía apoyar sus manos, el asiento estaba un poco hundido en el lugar donde Roderic solía sentarse…se podían ver tantas cosas de él solo mirando su preciado instrumente. Por no hablar de cuando sus dedos navegaban con facilidad por el mar de teclas blancas, provocando sinfonías llenas de belleza que los mismos ángeles en el cielo envidiaban.

El albino suspiró. Él nunca lograría hacer aquello. Vale que fuese el ser más awesome que se pudiese ver en todo el mundo, pero tenía que reconocer que no podía compararse a Roderic en nada que tuviese que ver con la música, y mucho menos con su amado piano. Y es que costaba de creer que aquel maravilloso sonido podía domesticar al fiero prusiano. ¿Cuántas veces se habían reído Ludwig y Elizabetha al encontrarlo adormilado por el sonido del piano? ¿Cuántas veces le habían pillado escuchando la bella música del austríaco a escondidas? Y aún así, cuando la música paraba todo volvía a ser como siempre: Gilbert y Roderic discutiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Por eso estaba allí, cuestionando con la mirada a aquel instrumento que podía convertirlo con espantosa facilidad en un dócil conejito. ¿Por qué se sentía así con la música de Austria? ¿Por qué? La cabeza de Gilbert bullía con teorías cada vez más absurdas ¿Y si era un instrumento diabólico diseñado para dejarle en ridículo? ¿Y si era una máquina de lavar cerebros? El albino negó, aquellas ideas eran demasiado locas incluso para él…entonces ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hacía ese bastardo aristócrata para dejarle babeando con un par de notas?

De repente escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban a la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, cogiendo el primer libro que pilló e intentando disimular como podía. Se le encendieron las mejillas al comprobar que, efectivamente, la persona que se acercaba no era otro que Austria. El moreno entró con paso firme y andares elegantes, como todo él. Su ropa bien combinada, u seguro que de marca, le sentaba como hecha a medida, que probablemente lo fuera. Nada más verle frunció el ceño en una graciosa mueca de desagrado, se recolocó las gafas antes de sonreír y dirigirse a él.

+Prusia, sé que no tienes experiencia en esto +Sonrió sentándose a su lado +Pero he de informarte de que los libros se cogen así. +Las mejillas del albino se pusieron del color de sus ojos cuando ese aristócrata entrometido le dio la vuelta al libro para colocarlo, esta vez al derecho, en las manos de este +Además, no sabía que te gustase leer biografías, a menos que sean tuyas, claro está.

El albino miró de reojo el título del libro que había escogido: "La vida de Ludwig Van Beethoven" "¿Quién coño es este tío?" se preguntó a sí mismo mientras intentaba buscar rápidamente una excusa para estar leyendo un libro aburridísimo en una sala en la que lo único que había a parte del sofá y la estantería, era el piano de cola. La mirada entre inquisitiva y burlona de Roderic hacía que el grandioso Gilbert se sintiera de repente como un niño al que han pillado haciendo una travesura. Y él no era un niño, así que se irguió preparado para contraatacar. ¡Nadie dejaba en ridículo a Gilbert Beilchsmith, y mucho menos un señorito austríaco!

+Kesesese Francis me retó a ver si era capaz de leerme un libro al revés y le prometí que el próximo "viernes de cerveza" le leería cualquier libro. Así que solo estoy practicando Kesesese +El moreno suspiró con resignación.

+Debí de imaginar que era una de tus tonterías +Susurró, más para sí mismo que para el prusiano +Por mí sigue con tus tonterías, pero ni se te ocurra molestarme.

Acto seguido se dirigió al piano. Gilbert fingió que leía mientras que observaba con detenimiento todas y cada una de las acciones de su presa… digo de Roderic. El austríaco se sentó con naturalidad en el banco, colocó las manos sobre las teclas y la magia comenzó. Al principió, como siempre, Gilbert se resistía a la hechizante melodía que comenzaba a sonar, se decía que era otra vez el estúpido Austria y so piano, ¿Qué tenía de especial? Pero poco a poco fue olvidándose de todo hasta rendirse al encanto de la música. Adormilado, se preguntó si no habría escuchado esa canción antes. No, Roderic no tocaba dos veces la misma canción, excluyendo a su adorado "Für Elizabeth" Si embargo cada vez que iba allí sonaba como si fuese la misma canción, solo que cambiaba un poco cada vez que la tocaba. Si, la recordaba perfectamente: era la canción que Roderic siempre tocaba cuando creía estar solo o cuando estaba con él. Nunca le había escuchado tocarla delante de nadie más. Aquello era extraño, si algo le gustaba a Roderic era presumir de lo bien que tocaba el piano, y esa era de sus mejores obras ¿Por qué ocultarla a todos menos a él?

Extrañado se levantó del sofá y se arrastró como un muerto en vida hasta el banco del piano, sentándose al lado de Roderic. Éste pareció no darse cuenta de él, más bien parecía abstraído en la música. De hecho, como se sorprendió de descubrir Gilbert, tocaba con los ojos cerrados, como si conociese la canción de memoria. Y sin embargo, como Gilbert ya había dicho, esa canción era nueva, con la base de una canción antigua, pero nueva a fin de cuentas.

+Oi, Austria +Llamó Gilbert, preocupándose por si Roderic le pegaría una patada en sus cinco metros por molestarle +¿Qué estás tocando?

El austríaco pareció salir por un momento del trance en el que se encontraba, al menos abrió los ojos. Parecía sorprendido de que el prusiano se hubiese sentado a su lado y él no se hubiera ni dado cuenta. En cuanto a la pregunta…el moreno se sonrojó cuando la escuchó. Todo esto sin dejar de tocar en ningún momento, claro.

+La canción…+Murmuró nervioso +Es una cosa improvisada, nada más.

+Nein +Negó el albino +Ya la habías tocado antes. De hecho, llevas toda la vida tocándola, que yo recuerde, solo que poco a poco es como si fueses…mejorándola.

+Bueno…+Iba a tener que decírselo…+Se trata de una canción que llevo un tiempo componiendo para alguien. Cada vez que creo que está lista, que realmente representa a esa persona a la perfección…me doy cuenta de que realmente todavía me queda mucho que aprender +Una sonrisa un tanto triste se formó en el rostro del moreno +Por eso nunca digo nada y sigo añadiéndole más detalles, embelleciéndola con cada cosa nueva que aprendo.

+Vaya, esa persona tiene que ser genial +Reconoció a regañadientes Gilbert +Es lo más bonito que he escuchado en mi vida.

+E-enserio t-te gus-sta +Tartamudeó el pianista, perdiendo por un momento el ritmo de la música y haciendo que sonase un acorde desagradable +¿De verdad?

Gilbert lo miró extrañado. Roderic podía pasarse horas sin que el enfado más grande ni la tristeza más profunda le hiciese abandonar la melodía ni el ritmo que marcaba a su piano ¿Por qué de repente para así? ¿Por qué le miraba de esa manera? Y es que los ojos violeta de aquel señorito le miraban suplicantes, como si realmente desease de todo corazón que lo que el albino había dicho fuese cierto. ¡Pero si él siempre se jactaba de no necesitar su grandiosa aprobación! Sin embargo ante esa mirada no pudo más que cohibirse.

+¡Claro que me gusta! +Le espetó como si fuese un insulto, rezando porque no se diese cuenta de que estaba completamente rojo +¿Cómo no me iba a gustar una canción tan hermosa? +Aquello hizo que el moreno suspirase de alivio +Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

Ahí fue cuando el rostro del austríaco, usualmente del color blanco de la pared, se encendió de un rojo intenso, como si Gilbert hubiese insinuado que se acostasen. El prusiano apartó la mirada un poco abrumado, ya tenía bastante con reconocer que tocaba bien el piano, no tenía pensado tener que admitir lo adorable que se veía en ese momento el señorito aristócrata.

+¿De verdad quieres saber como se llama? +Preguntó. Gilbert se apresuró a asentir +für meine Liebe, Gilbert

_Para mi amor, Gilbert_

**¡Tará! Hellu mina-sama la verdad es que me aburría y se me ocurrió hacer esta pequeña historia sobre Gilbert y Roderic, son una pareja que me gusta mucho y me hacía ilusión escribir sobre ellos. Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos, ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: Lemon super-ultra-sexy y cursi Xd**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (ojalá)**

**Al final he decidido hacer segunda parte, espero que les guste**

Gilbert abrió y cerró la boca en un intento por hablar, pero no era capaz. ¿Aquella canción era para él? Pero si Roderic llevaba componiéndola desde…desde…desde que se conocieron. Además aquel nombre…¿De veras se refería el señorito a que…? Gilbert sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar con claridad, aunque sabía perfectamente que ni aunque se echase un cubo de agua en la cabeza conseguiría pensar con claridad. Observó los orbes violetas de Roderic, que lo miraba inseguro, mordiéndose el labio. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero no se atrevía, y el albino no se lo echaría en cara, él tampoco podía hablar. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Acaso Austria lo decía en serio? No tenía cara de estar bromeando. Pero entonces, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que contestar? No podía, la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle, y es que Prussia no es famoso precisamente por pensar mucho las cosas. Así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento: correr y encerrarse en el cuarto de invitados. Si iba a tener que pensar no quería hacerlo delante de la cara de Roderic. Se veía demasiado adorable y eso le desconcentraba. Un momento ¡¿Adorable?! Algo tenía que andar muy mal por su awesome cabeza para que él pensase eso.

Se dejó caer en la cama, mejor dicho, en SU cama. Aquella era la habitación que Eli le dejaba cuando se quedaba en esa casa. Un momento ¡Elizabeta! ¿No había estado Roderic casado con la marimacha? Aún así recordaba bastante bien haberle oído tocar aquella hermosa melodía, de hecho, recordaba bastante bien aquel día que Eliza había ido a comprar y se había quedado toda la mañana escuchando a su marido tocar el piano. ¿Por aquel entonces era ya la canción de un enamorado? ¿O solo la tocaba por…? ¿Por qué? Aquello no tenía sentido, si por lo menos hubiese sido después de divorciarse de Hungría, pero no.

Gilbert hundió la cara en la almohada más cercana, ahogando en ella un grito de frustración. Pero aquello no era lo importante, se dijo, lo importante era saber lo que él sentía al respecto, dejar de pensar en que sentía Austria y centrarse por un momento en sí mismo, lo cual era sorprendentemente un reto ¡Con lo fácil que le resultaba centrarse en sí mismo normalmente! No, realmente no se centraba en lo que sentía, se centraba en lo awesome que era, pero nunca se había preguntado por su interior, sino todo aquello sería más fácil. Si se preguntase más a menudo que pensaba su corazoncito no tendría que comerse la cabeza en esos momentos. Cada vez más frustrado comenzó a golpear con los puños la colcha. Vaos, algo tenía que haber, tenía que encontrar sus sentimientos por Roderic en algún lugar de su corazón.

Tras un buen rato de infructuosa búsqueda empezó a plantearse si realmente tenía corazón ¡Tenía que tenerlo! ¿No? ¿Acaso tenía una patata? No, tenía un corazón lo sabía ¿Sino por qué sentiría cariño hacia su hermano? ¿Y amistad hacia sus colegas del Bad Trio? Lo único que no lograba era entender por qué no podía saber lo que sentía sobre Roderic. Pronto se aburrió de darle vueltas y empezó a pensar sobre sus sentimientos hacia otros conocidos. Tenía bien claro lo de su hermano y amigos, también sabía que Inglaterra y Rusia le caían mal, y que este último y su hermana le daban miedo. Y Elizabeta le caía bien, eran amigos por más que se metiese con ella llamándola marimacha. Pero había algo que no lograba identificar ¿Celos? ¿Por qué? "Porque ella ha estado casad con el señorito durante siglos" dijo una voz burlona dentro de su cabeza. No era aquello. ¿O si? Y si realmente sentía envidia de Hungría por aquello, entonces ya tenía una pista sobre Roderic. Más animado se sentó en la cama comenzando a investigar con renovada energía. ¿No se había peleado con España cuando este estuvo casado con el aristócrata? ¿No había alejado a su hermano de él? Y si en vez de por querer a su hermano para sí lo hubiera hecho por celos de él. Aquello empezaba a encajar.

Pero entonces llamaron a la puerta y el cerebro de Gilbert, sobrecargado como estaba, dejó de funcionar. La puerta se abrió una rendija y Austria se asomo un poco, completamente rojo.

+Etto…Gi-Gilbert…+Tartamudeó. El albino nunca lo había visto tan nervioso +¿S-se puede?

El de los ojos granate asintió, rezando porque no notará lo nervioso que se encontraba. Roderic entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sentó con elegancia a su lado, incomodando al albino. ¿Cuál era la respuesta? Había estado tan cerca de entenderlo…Puede que alguien que lo viese desde fuera pudiese darse cuenta de cual era la respuesta que Prussia buscaba, pero él ya había colapsado, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que pensar tanto. Él era un hombre de acción, le iba más lo de actuar que lo de usar la cabeza (a no ser que fuese para darle un cabezazo a alguien) "¿Y por qué no actúas?" Le sugirió nuevamente aquella voz.

+Gi-Gilbert yo…sé que lo de antes es…bueno…pr-precipitado +Susurró Roderic, que parecía estar hecho un lío él solito +S-solo quería d-decir que s-si t-tú n-no…

Gilbert ya se veía venir lo que iba a decir. El castaño, cada vez más nervioso, tartamudeaba mirándole de reojo, como si esperase que él le cortase. Y Prussia quería hacerlo, pero ¿En serio lo quería o solo eran sus imaginaciones? "Estás pensando demasiado" le regañó la voz "¡Actúa!" Y Gilbert lo hizo. No quería que Roderic terminase aquella frase con un "si no quieres podemos dejarlo como antes" por que no quería dejarlo como antes. Es curioso como ahora, sin planteárselo, podía ver con mucha más facilidad lo que quería.

Y por fin pudo hacer lo que quería, actuar de una vez. Agarró a Roderic por el cuello de la camisa, y sin permitirle que terminar de hablar, le besó. No un besito de esos cutres, no, un beso de película, como cuando los amantes se reencuentran después de haber estado separados. Y realmente ellos habían sido unos amantes que llevaban mucho tiempo separados debido a la cabezonería de ambos.

Con todo el descaro que lo caracteriza, Gilbert introduce su lengua en la boca de Roderic que le deja paso, abrazándose al cuello del albino. Éste le empuja sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre él, mientras que comienza a desabrochar la camisa del castaño. Roderic intentó quejarse cuando Gilbert cortó el beso, pero de su garganta solo escapó un gemido: Prussia bajaba por su cuello dejando marcas de mordidas y chupetones.

+¿No te gusta? Kesesese +Rió lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

A Gilbert casi le daba pena hacerle aquello, se veía tan inocente con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración jadeante…pero repito CASI. Ahora que ya había descubierto lo que realmente deseaba no pensaba pararse. Había llegado el momento de actuar.

Roderic le acariciaba la espalda, intentando ir a su ritmo a pesar de que no tenía mucha experiencia en aquello. Solo lo había hecho un par de veces con Eliza y Antonio, y en ambas él iba arriba (por raro que suene) Sin embargo ahora le tocaba obedecer los caprichos de el señor awesome, y lo haría encantado.

+Me da que esto solo estorba +Indicó Gilbert cogiendo las gafas de Austria +Mejor las dejo en la mesa. +Con una sonrisa pícara mordió los labios de Roderic, haciéndole gemir +¿Puedes ver?

+Máaaas…ah…ah o menos… +Jadeó como pudo.

Su visión estaba un poco borrosa, pero podía ver como Gilbert sonreía al bajar de su cuello a al pecho, concretamente a uno de aquellos rosados botones, que sentía tan sensibles en aquel momento. Se agarró con fuerza a los hombros del prusiano mientras que este jugaba con sus pezones, pero solo hasta haberlos dejado completamente duros, entonces volvió a bajar, acercándose peligrosamente a la hombría del castaño. Cuando llegó al borde de los pantalones del austríaco pegó un tirón, deshaciéndose de ellos. Se relamió, dispuesto a degustar el miembro de Austria, de no ser porque este le empujó.

+¡N-no Baka! +Se quejó el señorito +Si haces eso yo…

El albino rió para sí viendo como Roderic se sonrojaba cada vez más. Se veía más lindo que cuando le dijo el nombre de la canción…solo con pensar en aquella melodía Gilbert deseó meterse dentro del aristócrata, pero se controló, aún no. Pero si que podía pedirle a Roderic que le ayudara con su calentura…

+Vale, si no quieres que te lo haga… +Dijo con falsa parsimonia +Pero yo si quiero que me la chupes Kesesesese

+¡¿Qu-qué?! +Preguntó abochornado, pero segundos después rectificó +S-si tú lo pides…

Ahora si que lo tuvo difícil para no lanzarse encima del castaño, se veía tan violable. Sobre todo cuando bajó hasta sus pantalones, apartándolos lo suficiente para dejar a la vista los grandiosos cinco metros de Prussia. Vale, no eran cinco metros, pero si lo bastante grande como para que Roderic lo mirara entre asustado y excitado. Sonriendo con superioridad agarró de la nuca a Austria, indicándole que lo hiciera ya. El oji-violeta, completamente avergonzado, comenzó por lamer y besar todo el largo de su miembro, haciéndole gruñir de placer, para después centrarse en dar pequeñas chupaditas al glande, matando de impaciencia Gilbert, que terminó por embestir contra su boca, obligándole a chuparla entera. Roderic gimió un tanto sobrepasado por el (enorme) tamaño de la hombría del prusiano, pero aún así se concentró en chaparla y en lamer el miembro dentro de su boca. Gilbert intentaba aguantar, a pesar de que sentía cada roce de forma excesivamente placentera. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Austria, intentando advertirle que no podía más, pero Roderic le ignoró, continuó chupándola hasta sentir el líquido caliente en su boca.

+T-te lo dije +Le espetó Gilbert, observando como el castaño tragaba su semilla.

Aquello era demasiado, no iba a controlarse más. Volvió a colocar a Roderic tumbado en la cama, a la vez que posaba tres dedos sobre sus labios. Austria pareció entender, porque lamió sus dedos. Con urgencia, Prussia fue introduciendo los dedos en el interior de Roderic, haciéndole gemir incoherencias. Se veía demasiado lindo, Gilbert lo necesitaba ahora. Sacó sus dedos (no sin antes asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente abierto) para después introducirse de una estocada.

+G-Gilbert e-eres un…ah…ah…bruto +Se quejó al sentir aquel enorme falo en su interior.

Pero Gilbert no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado maravillado con lo apretado y cálido que se sentía. Trató de ser cuidadoso a la hora de moverse dentro del austríaco, no quería hacerle daño, así que esperó que se fuera acostumbrando poco a poco mientras que iba aumentando lentamente la velocidad. Roderic no podía parar de gemir al sentir el movimiento dentro suya, sobre todo cuando Gilbert encontró un punto especialmente sensible en su interior. El prusiano empezó a embestir contra él, haciendo gritar de placer a Austria, que sentía que no aguantaría más.

+Gi-Gilbert, n-no puedo +Gimió, avergonzado del sonido de su voz

+Yo tamp-poco +Jadeó Prussia.

Efectivamente ninguno de los dos aguantó más y se vinieron, Gilbert dentro de Roderic y Austria entre ambos cuerpos. Agotados, se dejaron caer en la cama. Gilbert abrazó al señorito, y éste dejó su cabeza sobre el pecho del albino. Con una sonrisa, el oji-rojo acarició el pelo del castaño, antes de posar un beso sobre su frente.

+Oi Austria +Los ojos violetas de Roderic se encontraron con los granate de Gilbert +Ich Liebe dich

+Ich liebe dich auch +Respondió el señorito completamente rojo.

Ahora tenía nuevos matices que añadir a su canción, notas que diesen a entender lo apasionado y dulce que podía llegar a ser el prusiano, y quien sabe, quizás algún día terminase aquella canción.

**¡Tará! Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en próximos fics, ciao**


End file.
